


No More Nightmares

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Cristina comforts Tavvy and Rafael after the boys have nightmares.





	No More Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

“Sh, you’re okay little one.” Cristina rubbed the little boys back. Rafael had fallen asleep only to wake up screaming. It broke her heart. She could only image what he had been through. He was an orphan who lived alone in a world of monsters and demons for years. No child, or person, should have to do that. 

“Cristina?” She looks up and sees Tavvy standing at the door. 

“Are you having nightmares too buddy?” He nodded his head. She notices his Blackthorn eyes were big and filled with tears. His arms hugged tightly around his body. Cristina motions with his hand. “Come here.” Tavvy runs to her and sits beside her on the bed. He lays his head on her shoulder. “How about I sing to you both?”

“Can you do it in spanish?” Tavvy quietly asks her. 

She smiles at him. “Of course.” She begins. Tavvy jumps in at some point. The third time through Rafael joins them too. It takes a long time, but both boys calm down. She tucks Rafael back in then escorts Tavvy to his temporary room in the London Institute. She helps him get comfortable. Then kisses the top of his head. Tavvy had became a little brother to her. “Go to sleep, Tavvy. If you have any more nightmares come and get me okay?” 

“Okay.” He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes. 

Cristina watches over him for a few minutes. She prays to the angel that the little boy would not have anymore nightmares. That he will only have good dreams.


End file.
